1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the disposal of tires and more specifically to waste tire gasification in a negative ambient pressure environment which controls the oxidizing environment in a gasification chamber to greatly reduce the possibility of pre-detonation, and to control the density of combustion gases.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Disposal of discarded tires is a problem encountered everywhere. There are numerous tire burners on the market which range from large capacity incineration units to smaller units used as a heat source. The drawback to the smaller units is the possibility of pre-detonation in the gasification chamber, the generation of combustion gases in a pressurized environment, the lack of control of generated combustion gases, and air forced into tire burner adjacent the gasification chamber.
Air forced into the tire burner adjacent the gasification chamber increases the probability of pre-detonation therein. Forcing air into the tire burner creates a gasification chamber which operates under pressurized conditions. Some of the air forced into the gasification chamber will blow past the flame and not be consumed thereby. The "blow-by" air will inhibit precise combustion gas density. When predetonation does occur, the tire burner must be turned off for several hours to allow thereof to cool down. A gasification chamber which operates under pressure is less safe than one which operates at a negative ambient pressure.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for waste tire gasification in a negative ambient pressure environment which controls the oxidizing environment in the gasification chamber to greatly decrease the possibility of pre-detonation, and to precisely control the density of combustion gases.